Sometime Around Midnight
by Anime-Sweetie07
Summary: Alternate Universe/SongFic. Based off of the song Sometime Around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event. Implied Yaoi. Complete.


******Sometime Around Midnight  
**_by Anime-Sweetie07_

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Naruto and all of its characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The lyrics are from **The Airborne Toxic Event**'s song _Sometime Around Midnight_; the lyrics are in bold throughout the story.

* * *

It was **sometime around midnight**.

Kisame and a few friends had gone out to a local bar after work; the place had just opened up and they had wanted to check it out. As expected it was packed. There was a live band playing on one side of the bar with an open floor for dancing. Chairs and tables lined the opposite wall with the bar adjacent to them. Pein and Konan were out dancing on the floor while Kisame drank another round of beers with Deidara and Sasori.

He stood **under the bar lights** and as the door to the bar opened up, Kisame couldn't help but lose himself as he watched the person who entered walk towards the bar. His beady eyes watched as the other ordered a drink from the bartender. The male was leaning across the bar, allowing the shorter strands of his long raven hair to cascade down and frame his porcelain face.

He hadn't **seen him in awhile**.

Kisame stood from his chair to get a better look. However as he did his drink knocked over, spilling the contents inside across the table. "Shit," he murmured as he tried to clean it up as best he could. From the corner of his eye, he knew that the other was watching. Kisame looked up from the table and immediately found him again in the middle of the crowd. **He's laughing, he's turning. He's holding his tonic like a cross.**

Their eyes met for a minute. Kisame's eyes staring into those deep pools of onyx as if he were unable to look away. **The room's suddenly spinning**. He watched as the other made his way through the crowd towards him. Kisame's heart was beating faster with anticipation and nervousness. When the other approached him, he couldn't help but smile.

"How are you?"  
"Great, couldn't be better," Kisame lied.

He could **smell his cologne**. **See him lying naked in his arms**. There was a **change in his emotions** as they talked. **All these memories came rushing like feral waves to his mind**. Kisame remembered when they had first met, the way the other would smile at him and when they made love. His first love. Minutes past by and Kisame was left watching as the other weaved his way through the crowd once more.

He **felt hopeless and homeless, lost in the haze of the** beer.

Kisame remained standing. Pein and Konan had finally come back from the dance floor; sweating and tired. Another round of beers was ordered and crowd became more rowdy as the night continued. Conversations continued around him; however he couldn't focus on the words that were being said. Kisame looked up, searching again for the other.

He was leaving with someone Kisame didn't know, **but he made sure Kisame saw him. He looked right at him and bolted**. As he walked out the door, all Kisame could do was stare; his stomach in knots. He just stared at the door, his hands balling into fists at his side as he tried to calm himself down. So many things had been left unsaid; so many things he wished he could say now.

**"What is it?"** Deidara asked as he looked up at Kisame. **"You look like you've seen a ghost."**

Ignoring his friends question and the concerned gazes from the rest, he excused himself from the table and weaved his way through the dancing crowd on the floor. It was relatively easy since he was so tall. Kisame pushed the door open and stepped out into the cool night air, allowing it to almost caress his skin in a nostalgic way.

He looked around almost urgently and walked **under the streetlights, too drunk to notice that everyone was staring at him**. One foot in front of the other, his legs carried him down the street. He didn't **care what he looked like. The world was falling around him. He had to see him; just had to see him** again. He scanned the faces in the crowd, searching for the face he could never forget. He could never forget the pain that would never go away.

Kisame knew that the other would **break him in two**.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it is short but I felt that it summed up what I wanted to get across quite well. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
